Rape is both an aggressive assault and a sexual assault. The consequences of sexual assault are varied and can be long term. Clinical researchers and workers in the field are reporting that sexual assault victims frequently experience sexual dysfunctions as a result of the rape. This two study investigation focuses on sexual dysfunctions subsequent to sexual assault. The subjects will be drawn from the municipal hospitals and area rape crisis centers. In Study 1, 400 sexual assault victims will be interviewed in depth and complete numerous paper and pencil tests in order to determine the incidence and types of sexual dysfunctions resulting from sexual assault, to identify the sexual coping styles of sexual assault victims, and to identify differences between victims who do develop sexual dysfunctions and those who do not. Study 2 will evaluate the efficacy of a specific standard treatment package for sexually dysfunctional people as applied to sexual assault victims. A total of 72 women will be seen in either a group or individual format and receive immediate or delayed treatment. The treatment will be conducted by a therapist and a staff member of the rape crisis center or hospital attended by the victim. All of the subjects in Study 2 will be seen for a three month follow-up interview. The results of these studies will help rape counselors and health care professionals in both the prevention of sexual dysfunctions in sexual assault victims and the planning of sexual counseling programs for assault victims.